The Great Sage
by Kyto-Kun
Summary: Naruto was shunned and beaten by the villagers until one day he met a man who would change his life for ever. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a godlike Naruto story where he is an Uchiha and Sasuke's cousin. There will be Naru/Hina later on as he gets older but no lemons but there will be some romeance so thanks for reading. Kyto-Kun A.K.A Crayasor**_


	2. Prologue

**His Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**  
 **_**

Naruto was running. The villagers close behind, they were always yelling and calling him demonbrat. The fact was he didn't know why it happened. He was so alone just a child on the streets. The villagers hurt home relentlessly  
and he wasn't strong enough to protect himself. They would chase him across town in this particular chase he wasn't so lucky. The rocks were coming fast he was almost there when suddenly he tripped on a large rock in the middle  
of the road. "Hey demon brat say cheese," a drunk fat guy said as the mob closed in on him. Suddenly a dark figure leaped out of a tree from behind Naruto doing a flip before landing on his feet in front of Naruto. His long spiky black hair was flowing  
behind him in the harsh wind. Hehad blood red armor and a large battle fan.'Wow he is so cool," Naruto thought as the man walked up to the mob and said in a low voice, "Infinite Tsukoyomi." Suddenly all the villagers in the mob collapsed  
to the ground, out cold. "Who are you?" Naruto said in a very quiet voice. He gently told Naruto his name was Madara Uchiha and was his grandfather father of Minato Namikaze who went by his mother's and Madara's wife's maiden name Namikaze. To say  
the least Naruto was stunned at learning who his father was."Really?!" Naruto asked tears of happiness streaming down his face. "Yes, the now identified Madara said, and I have come to take you home my grandson." That day Naruto made a vow to  
protect his precious people because that was his nindo. **  
**

 ****

 ****

_

 _ **Authors note: so this will be my first fic so any support is welcome and critics are taken into consideration just post any ideas you have and support.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **-Kyto-Kun A.K.A Craysor**_


	3. The Sharingan

Time skip:5 years later

"Naruto, Madara called from outside his room, you need to start training."

"Ok I'll get up, I groaned back reluctantly, hey when do I go to the academy." I asked.

"Soon Naruto very soon," Madara mysteriously said from outside the door.

I got up and put on mylong sleeved black shirt and a light silver chest plate similar to the anbu's. I also had black pants and ninja sandals .

My small katana was on his back and his ninja bag full. When I finished I went down the stairs to get breakfast and ran out the door to the training ground. While I was running I watched Shikamaru and Choiji running around playing ninja with a bunch of  
other kids.

"Hey shika!" I yelled, he just turned and waved to me as I continued on my way. Soon the training ground was in view as I ran faster a grin plastered on my face.

I quickly walked up to training ground 34. It was a large rocky cliff with a forest on top and at the bottom that stretched for about a mile. Below the cliff face was a large river about 20 feet across with the occasional rock jutting out of the river.

I ran toward a clearing on top of the rocky face so I could practice my new Jutsu without people noticing the 10 year old performing chunin and jonin level Justus.

I quickly warmed up by running a few laps. By the time I had finished it was almost 9:30. I quickly started forming the hand seals for the great fire ball Jutsu when I sensed a presence just inside the tree line.

I stood as still as possible and waited for them to strike. It took a few seconds but soon I was surrounded by low level chunin. "Hey deamon brat!" One yelled at me. "It's time you learned that you should just go rot in a hole with your old man!" He chuckled  
a little until I vanished behind him and hit him with a stage two rasengan aimed at his back. My grandpa told me this was one of my fathers favorite and most useful Justus's so I asked him to teach it to me. But I still needed to master it and I wouldn't  
give up ever.

Flashback:

* * *

"Hey gramps can you please teach me one of my dads Justus so I can become strong like him and protect my precious people." Madara took a few seconds to reply before telling me about my fathers Jutsu the rasengan he then told me he would teach me the first  
two stages but I would have to figure the rest out on my own. I remember spending hours every day trying to move and pop the balloon. Soon I was making it go ridged and pop. I had completed the second stage but now I was on my own with trying to figure  
out the final stage.

I was still having trouble with it and didn't know what was wrong.

* * *

End Flashback:

Just as I hit the chunin in the back another one came at me and tried to hit me with a kunai that I dodged and threw back at him hitting him in the head but even I wasn't strong enough to take on such a large group as he started to bring a kunai towards  
my head when I suddenly felt my eyes burning and time slowed down to the point that everything was moving in slow motion I moved grabbed kunai out of my pouch and threw them hitting them all as I flew through the air and landed in a crouched position.  
After it hit me full force that I had killed someone. Someone who had a family. I was a monster...

* * *

 **Authors note: so Naruto has the sharingan and is going through a time where he thinks he is a bad person for killing them. Well that's all for now please tell me when you want me to add in Hinata and how they should meet.**

 ****

 **Thanks Everyone. -Crayasor**


End file.
